


Stasis

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Fade to Black, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Temptation, i came out of my harry potter exile for this, nuzzling, sorry if it is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to cook. Draco has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> This is the first HP fic I wrote since my departure from the fandom. So I was a bit rusty and my writing style had changed from my previous days of writing for HP. Many thanks to [alafaye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye) for the betaing and helping me with the HP generalness of it all.

"You know that I'm never going to finish making dinner if you keep kissing me like that."

Draco smiled into Harry's neck. "But you're so irresistible."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think that's the stew you're smelling. It better be _irresistible_ after all the hours I've spent making it."

"Oh, come on," Draco begged. "Just… _pause_ it why don't you? Use a stasis charm; it'll be back in the same state when we're finished."

"I got this recipe from my mum's old cookbook. It's meant to be done the Muggle way, not to be put on hiatus by magic. I want to do it the right way."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes and he backed away. "Alright, alright, but I also know that means I'll be upstairs in our bedroom, naked and covered in honey. Do hope someone comes and licks it off." He blew a kiss in his partner's direction as he headed up the stairs.

Harry tapped his foot, glancing down at the savory stew and back to the vacated stairs that lead to their room. He sighed in defeat, "Damnit," and cast a spell to ensure that the meal would be safe until he got back from satisfying Draco and bounded up the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
